


Going As Planned

by lionturtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Marauders, camping!, nonmagical AU, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionturtles/pseuds/lionturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping, drinking, awkward kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Jessica! All hail the great Wolfstar ship.
> 
> Update: Thank you all for reading!! It means a lot to me <3

Peter’s face was contorted with disgust as he choked down the contents of his red plastic cup. “This is so bad, Sirius.”

“Aw toughen up, Wormtail.”

“No seriously, I think I can feel the back of my throat peeling away--”

“Next question!” Sirius proclaimed loudly, banging his stick against the ground.

Peter made a face and sighed in defeat. “I’ve never...” He cast his eyes helplessly around the surrounding trees, as though an original question might be carved into one of them. “Er, I’ve never been to France.”

“Really?” Sirius scoffed, “That’s your question? France?”

“I’m running out of ideas!” Peter whined.

“But who hasn’t been to France!”

“It’s a fair question Padfoot.” James shrugged, drinking from his cup. Remus followed suit and Sirius, grumbling, drained his own.

“Fine then.” Sirius cleared his throat. “I’ve never been caught in the locker room in my pants by McGonagal because I was too deaf to hear the fire bell--”

“You promised not to bring that up anymore!” Peter shrieked as James and Remus roared with laughter. Sirius grinned at him and leaned forward to refill Peter’s cup. “Drink up, and we’ll all pretend that wasn’t the first time you’ve been seen by any member of the fairer sex--” Peter hurled a marshmallow at Sirius’ face, which bounced off his cheek and landed in the dirt.

“Well, I’ve never been caught intoxicated on school property.” Peter sniffed, sulkily taking his required drink. Both Sirius and James drank to that.

“I’ve never been sick on the bus.”

“I’ve never decked in the face by Evans.”

“I’ve never passed up a dare.”

“I’ve never shoplifted.”

“I think it’s someone else’s turn?” Remus commented in a raised voice.

“Hang on Moony, we’re in the middle of something.” Sirius waved a vague hand in his direction.

“I’ve never fantasized about making out with my best friend!” Peter finished triumphantly. Sirius sat back with a startled expression. There was a moment of silence.

“You haven’t? Really?”

“Nope!” His face was bright red but determined. 

“Wormtail... Wormtail, I’m hurt!” Sirius gasped, pressing his hand over his heart. “I thought we meant something to each other..”

“Hey, that’s not what I--You’re supposed to drink!” But Sirius launched himself forward and knocked Peter sideways, burying his face in the other boy’s sweater and pretending to sob. “HOW? How could you break my heart like this?!”

“Getoffme!” Peter yelled, flailing his arms wildly and trying to push Sirius away. James cackled and leaned forward to join in. Remus smiled and fumbled in his pocket for his phone, snapping a picture just before Peter managed to disentangle himself and sit up, huffing.

“You did though!” He said dramatically, staring accusatorially at Sirius who pushed himself up onto his elbows. “You said, last month at spring break, you said you thought about snogging one of us.”

“Well yeah.” Sirius retorted unapologetically. “But you’ve obviously dashed my hopes here, look my heart is still bleeding.”

“You mean it wasn’t me?” James gasped in mock horror.

Peter rolled his eyes. Sirius grinned at him and brushed leaves from his long dark hair. “I mean, I’d probably make out with all of you, to be honest. We’re a fine lookin’ group, gentlemen.”

“Agreed!” James raised what was left in his plastic cup. “To us, the sexiest kids in the woods!”

“The only kids in these woods.” Remus added dryly.

“But you didn’t deny it!” Peter’s voice was reaching critically high levels. “So you gotta drink!”

“Fine,” Sirius complied, tipping back his cup and swallowing it bitterly. “You happy now?”

Peter nodded.

~*~  
Peter didn’t last much longer. A few further rounds of ‘I Never’ sent him off into the woods to throw up his stomachful of marshmallows and alcohol. After he came stumbling back to their campsite he grumbled that he would never drink again and that he was going to lie down in the tent until the world around him stopped spinning.

“I think I might turn in too.” James yawned, stretching his arms over his head in an exaggerated display of exhaustion. He stood up, still side-eyeing his friends with a devious smirk. Sirius shrugged and took another drink directly from the vodka bottle. Remus suspected that he was trying hard to appear cool and unaffected, but could see him holding back the urge to cough. His own head felt pleasantly warm and fuzzy.

“G’night guys.” James said emphatically, taking a single step towards the tent.

“Night Prongs,”

“Sleep tight.” James pronounced slowly.

“Yeah you too.” Sirius said, resolutely ignoring his best friend in favor of staring into the fire.

“Enjoy the stars.”

The fire made a crackling pop.

“And the fireflies.”

Neither of them replied.

“Beautiful, romantic fireflies.”

Sirius ground his teeth.

“Sweet dr--”

“GOOD NIGHT!” Remus bellowed.

A rustling announced Peter’s face poking through a gap in the tent entrance, grinning toothily at the lot of them.  
 “G’night Padfoot, g’night Moony!”

“Oh for the love of--”

“Leaving now!” James saluted them both in a faux military fashion and disappeared, finally, into the canvas of the tent.

Sirius let out a heavy sigh and raised the bottle in his hands, contemplating it for a moment before lowering it back down to rest in the dirt.

“Our friends are stupid.” Remus remarked.

“STILL CAN HEAR YOU!” James called from behind the tent walls.

“GOOD!” Remus shouted back, his face cracking into a grin. Sirius glanced at him. Remus glanced back, his smile fading slightly. Sirius recollected his stick and poked aimlessly at the fire as the sounds of James unrolling his sleeping bag issued from within the tent.

Remus checked his phone, it was just after midnight. His fingers punched the weather app automatically, one of his regular habits, and paused for a moment. 68 degrees, it was warm for a night in April, partly cloudy, and...

He tilted his head skyward. “Hey, Padfoot.” Sirius looked up from the charred wood he had been chipping apart. Remus stowed his phone back into his pocket and stood up. “C’mon.”

“Huh?”

“Just come on,” Remus stepped around the remnants of their s’mores, half full bags of marshmallows and chocolate wrappers, and began walking purposefully down the trail leading away from their campsite. Sirius left his stick on the ground, pushing himself to his feet and following along doggedly.

Their feet crunched over fresh forest growth for nearly thirty seconds before Sirius gave in and asked, “So where’re we going?”

“There’s a full moon.” Remus answered simply. Sirius looked up at the sky, which was currently obstructed by the canopy of trees overhead.

“Ah, yes. Of course. A full moon. And we need to... go terrorize the villagers?”

Remus snorted as he pushed branches aside. “Pretty much.”

“I knew it.” Sirius whispered.

~*~

Their trek lasted no more than six minutes, ending up on the sloping edge of the lake that ran through the woods and expanded for a good half mile. Their view of the sky was unimpeded here, the moon was clearly visible amongst wispy clouds and scattered stars. The pair of them settled onto the rocky sand by the water. Sirius immediately shucked off his boots and socks, plunging his feet into the murky depths and hissing at the icy feel of it.

“Moony?”

“Oh please, I’m not that drunk.”

“Neither am I.”

“Aren’t you?” Remus snickered. “You seemed to be holding a rather possessive grip on the Smirnoffs earlier.”

“S’because Prongs can’t be trusted.”

“Bullshit, you’re way less trustworthy.”

Sirius laughed out loud, a sound that echoed over the still lake and made Remus feel lightheaded. Maybe he was drunker than he thought.

“I’m impressed that you drank as much as you did, actually. And you answered ‘yes’ to having cheated on an exam!”

Remus shrugged. “It was in ethics class too.”

“No shit! That’s some irony to go down in Marauders history!” Sirius beamed at him. “I’m so goddamn proud of you Moony.”

“Mhm,” Remus concurred. He idly slipped off his shoes and rested his feet by the edge of the water. His face felt warm in comparison to the cooling night air, which of course had nothing to do with his own intoxication, and he was beginning to feel reckless. “An’ you wanna snog me.”

Sirius’ dark eyebrows rose and his opened his mouth, closed it again, then looked out across the lake. “Brilliant, Holmes, how ever did you figure it out?”

“Elementary deduction.” Remus replied, dipping his toes in the water and wincing. “And you’ve definitely been avoiding eye contact with me for the past hour.”

Sirius actually looked sheepish at that. He turned back to his friend and leaned back to rest his weight on his palms, tilting his head slightly. “I didn’t, well, want to make you uncomfortable. Which I guess was a stupid way of handling that.”

“You usually have a stupid way of handling things.”

“Oi!”

“I’m kidding!” Remus held up his hands in defense. “I just, thought it might be cool if we could talk about, uh..”

“So we’re not out here to terrorize villagers?”

“Well, maybe later.” Remus amended thoughtfully.

Sirius grinned. They fell into silence for a long moment, Remus seeking smooth stones out in the semi-darkness to skip across the water’s surface.

“Listen, if you don’t...” Sirius fixed his gaze on the ripples made by the rocks dancing across the lake. “If you’re not into me, Moony, that’s fine. Really. ‘Cause if there’s one thing I sure as hell don’t wanna do it’s make you uncomfortable around me. I know I didn’t really go about this whole the in the best way, and if you want I’ll just drop this whole thing, and you’ll never have to hear about it again. You’ll always be my friend, no matter what, Remus.”

Remus looked sideways at him. Sirius still had his eyes fixed resolutely away, but his mouth was twisted slightly.

“You mean that?”

Sirius frowned, finally turning back to face him. “Well, yeah. I wouldn’t wanna lose you over something like this.”

Remus was barely aware of his numbing feet. “You know five years ago I’d never really had any friends.” Sirius nodded mutely. “And now,” He folded his arms over his knees, “I couldn’t imagine being without you all. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that.”

He could hear a cricket somewhere close by. Sirius looked back to his feet, his face sinking slowly and posture curling like a dejected dog.

“Yeah.” He murmured dully. “Yeah, that’s how I feel t--”

Remus was not a master of dexterity. As he leaned forward, one hand reaching up to turn Sirius’s face back towards him and the other resting on his shoulder, he realized immediately that he had misjudged the placement of his own weight--which was now resting entirely on a thoroughly unprepared Sirius. As he bent to bring their lips together, missing by mere inches, he felt the boy beneath him flail with surprise before they crashed to the sand.  
“Er,” Sirius’ voice was laced with suppressed laughter as Remus pressed his now beet-red face into his shirt. “What exactly just happened?”

“Terrorizing villagers.” Came the muffled reply from just below his collarbone.

Sirius snorted with mirth and locked his arms around Remus’ shoulders, pressing his nose to the brown hair in front of him. “Okay, but..” He trailed off, and then, hesitantly, pressed a kiss to Remus’ temple. “You were definitely.. I mean, you were gonna kiss me, right?”

“That certainly was the plan.” Remus sighed, lifting his head to look Sirius in the eye. His chest tightened so that it felt like his heart might stop dead. It was a familiar feeling, frequently brought on by the effects of Sirius’ smile being directed at him completely, as it was now.

He wasn’t sure which one of them made the move, it might have been both. Sirius’ mouth was softer than he expected, and so warm, like the fire in his eyes extended entirely throughout his body. Remus curled his fingers into his shirt and pressed himself close to his friend, this boy he had been falling in love with so slowly and so completely for the last five years.

It was finally Sirius who had to break them apart, for Remus would gladly have continued their kiss, perfectly content to taste Sirius on his lips for the rest of the night.

“You’re brilliant.” Sirius murmured, resting a hand on Remus’ waist and the other nestled in his hair.

“Mmm,” Remus hummed, not entirely trusting himself to speak.

“Well, as our friendship appears to remain intact, I think it’s safe to say we could probably do that ag--” Remus silenced him with a kiss properly this time, palms cupping Sirius’ face. He knew Wormtail and Prongs would have no end of knowing looks and thinly veiled jokes by the time morning arrived, but until the sun rose Remus couldn’t bring himself to care.

Particularly when Sirius held his hand all the way back to camp.


End file.
